Utility meters such as residential water meters may be placed underground in a meter box. Some meter boxes include metal lids and metal bodies. Utility meters may include wireless communication capability to send and receive wireless communications with a remote communication device, enabling remote reading of meters, such as in an automatic meter reading or advanced meter infrastructure (AMR/AMI) system. However, wireless transmissions from utility meters with wireless capability are blocked by the lids and bodies of meter boxes, especially metal lids, making communication between the meter and the remote communication device difficult.